


Fire trucks don't stop at red lights

by mitsuba112



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: #707, #MC mysticmessenger, #mystic messenger, RFA Party (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuba112/pseuds/mitsuba112
Summary: deleted for now
Kudos: 2





	Fire trucks don't stop at red lights

deleted for now will post later


End file.
